The present invention relates to novel substituted acid derivatives which modulate blood glucose levels, triglyceride levels, insulin levels and non-esterified fatty acid (NEFA) levels, and thus are particularly useful in the treatment of diabetes and obesity, and to a method for treating diabetes, especially Type 2 diabetes, as well as hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, hyperlipidemia, obesity, atherosclerosis and related diseases employing such substituted acid derivatives alone or in combination with another antidiabetic agent and/or a hypolipidemic agent.
In accordance with the present invention, substituted acid derivatives are provided which have the structure I 
wherein
x is 1, 2, 3 or 4; m is 1 or 2; n is 1 or 2;
Q is C or N;
A is O or S;
Z is O or a bond;
R1 is H or alkyl;
X is CH or N;
R2 is H, alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, amino or substituted amino;
R2a, R2b and R2c may be the same or different and are selected from H, alkyl, alkoxy, halogen, amino or substituted amino;
R3 is H, alkyl, arylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkynyloxycarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, aryl, heteroaryl, alkyl(halo)aryloxycarbonyl, alkyloxy(halo)aryloxycarbonyl, cycloalkylaryloxycarbonyl, cycloalkyloxyaryloxycarbonyl, cycloheteroalkyl, heteroarylcarbonyl, heteroaryl-heteroarylalkyl, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, heteroarylcarbonylamino, alkoxycarbonylamino, aryloxycarbonylamino, heteroaryloxycarbonylamino, heteroaryl-heteroarylcarbonyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylsulfonyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, cycloheteroalkyloxycarbonyl, heteroarylalkyl, aminocarbonyl, substituted aminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, heteroarylalkenyl, cycloheteroalkyl-heteroarylalkyl; hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyaryloxycarbonyl, arylalkyloxycarbonyl, alkylaryloxycarbonyl, arylheteroarylalkyl, arylalkylarylalkyl, aryloxyarylalkyl, haloalkoxyaryloxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylaryloxycarbonyl, aryloxyaryloxycarbonyl, arylsulfinylarylcarbonyl, arylthioarylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonylaryloxycarbonyl, arylalkenyloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxyarylalkyl, aryloxyarylcarbonyl, aryloxyarylalkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkenyloxycarbonyl, arylalkylcarbonyl, aryloxyalkyloxycarbonyl, arylalkylsulfonyl, arylthiocarbonyl, arylalkenylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, alkoxyarylalkyl, heteroarylalkoxycarbonyl, arylheteroarylalkyl, alkoxyarylcarbonyl, aryloxyheteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkyloxyarylalkyl, arylarylalkyl, arylalkenylarylalkyl, arylalkoxyarylalkyl, arylcarbonylarylalkyl, alkylaryloxyarylalkyl, arylalkoxycarbonylheteroarylalkyl, heteroarylarylalkyl, arylcarbonylheteroarylalkyl, heteroaryloxyarylalkyl, arylalkenylheteroarylalkyl, arylaminoarylalkyl, aminocarbonylarylarylalkyl;
Y is CO2R4 (where R4 is H or alkyl, or a prodrug ester) or Y is a C-linked 1-tetrazole, a phosphinic acid of the structure P(O) (OR4a)R5, (where R4a is H or a prodrug ester, R5 is alkyl or aryl) or phosphonic acid of the structure P(O) (OR4a)2, (where R4a is H or a prodrug ester);
(CH2)x, (CH2)n and (CH2)m may be optionally substituted with 1, 2 or 3 substituents;
including all stereoisomers thereof, prodrug esters thereof, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, with the proviso that
where X is CH, A is O, Q is C, Z is O, and Y is CO2R4, then R3 is other than H or alkyl containing 1 to 5 carbons in the normal chain.
Thus, compounds of formula I of the invention may have the structure 
Preferred are compounds of formula I of the invention having the structure 
More preferred are compounds of formula I of the invention having the structures 
In the above compounds, it is most preferred that R2a is alkoxy, but more preferably H, Z is a bond, but more preferably O, (CH2)x is CH2, (CH2)2, (CH2)3, or 
(CH2)m is CH2, or 
(where Ra is alkyl such as methyl, or alkenyl such as 
(CH2)n is CH2, R1 is lower alkyl, preferably xe2x80x94CH3, R2 is H, R2a is H, R4 is H, X is CH, and R3 is arylalkyloxycarbonyl, arylheteroarylalkyl, aryloxyarylalkyl, arylalkyl, aryloxycarbonyl, haloaryl-oxycarbonyl, alkoxyaryloxycarbonyl, alkylaryloxycarbonyl, aryloxyaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryloxyarylalkyl, heteroaryloxycarbonyl, aryloxyarylcarbonyl, arylalkenyloxycarbonyl, cycloalkylaryloxycarbonyl, arylalkylarylcarbonyl, heteroaryl-heteroarylalkyl, cycloalkyloxyaryloxycarbonyl, heteroaryl-heteroarylcarbonyl, alkyloxyaryloxycarbonyl, arylalkylsulfonyl, arylalkenylsulfonyl, alkoxyarylalkyl, arylthiocarbonyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyloxycarbonyl, cycloheteroalkyloxycarbonyl, or polyhaloalkylaryloxy-carbonyl, wherein the above preferred groups may be optionally substituted.
Preferred compounds of the invention include the following: 
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for treating diabetes, especially Type 2 diabetes, and related diseases such as insulin resistance, hyperglycemia, hyperinsulinemia, elevated blood levels of fatty acids or glycerol, hyperlipidemia, obesity, hypertriglyceridemia, inflammation, Syndrome X, diabetic complications, dysmetabolic syndrome, atherosclerosis, and related diseases wherein a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of structure I is administered to a human patient in need of treatment.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for treating early malignant lesions (such as ductal carcinoma in situ of the breast and lobular carcinoma in situ of the breast), premalignant lesions (such as fibroadenoma of the breast and prostatic intraepithelial neoplasia (PIN), liposarcomas and various other epithelial tumors (including breast, prostate, colon, ovarian, gastric and lung), irritable bowel syndrome, Crohn""s disease, gastric ulceritis, and osteoporosis and proliferative diseases such as psoriasis, wherein a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of structure I is administered to a human patient in need of treatment.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for treating diabetes and related diseases as defined above and hereinafter, wherein a therapeutically effective amount of a combination of a compound of structure I and another type antidiabetic agent and/or a hypolipidemic agent, and/or lipid modulating agent and/or other type of therapeutic agent, is administered to a human patient in need of treatment.
In the above methods of the invention, the compound of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to the antidiabetic agent (depending upon its mode of operation) within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.5:1 to about 10:1.
The conditions, diseases, and maladies collectively referenced to as xe2x80x9cSyndrome Xxe2x80x9d or Dysmetabolic Syndrome are detailed in Johannsson J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 82, 727-734 (1997) and other publications.
The term xe2x80x9cdiabetes and related diseasesxe2x80x9d refers to Type II diabetes, Type I diabetes, impaired glucose tolerance, obesity, hyperglycemia, Syndrome X, dysmetabolic syndrome, diabetic complications and hyperinsulinemia.
The conditions, diseases and maladies collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cdiabetic complicationsxe2x80x9d include retinopathy, neuropathy and nephropathy, and other known complications of diabetes.
The term xe2x80x9cother type(s) of therapeutic agentsxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to one or more antidiabetic agents (other than compounds of formula I), one or more anti-obesity agents, and/or one or more lipid-lowering agents, one or more lipid modulating agents (including anti-atherosclerosis agents), and/or one or more antiplatelet agents, one or more agents for treating hypertension, one or more anti-cancer drugs, one or more agents for treating arthritis, one or more anti-osteoporosis agents, one or more anti-obesity agents, one or more agents for treating immunomodulatory diseases, and/or one or more agents for treating anorexia nervosa.
The term xe2x80x9clipid-modulatingxe2x80x9d agent as employed herein refers to agents which lower LDL and/or raise HDL and/or lower triglycerides and/or lower total cholesterol and/or other known mechanisms for therapeutically treating lipid disorders.
The compounds of the formula I of the present invention may be prepared according to the following general synthetic schemes, as well as relevant published literature procedures that are used by one skilled in the art. Exemplary reagents and procedures for these reactions appear hereinafter and in the working Examples. Protection and deprotection in the Schemes below may be carried out by procedures generally known in the art (see, for example, Greene, T. W. and Wuts, P. G. M., Protecting Groups in Organic Synthesis, 3rd Edition, 1999 [Wiley]).
Scheme 1 describes a general synthesis of the amino acids described in this invention. An alcohol II (R5(CH2)xOH) (of which the most favored is 2-phenyl-5-methyl-oxazole-4-ethanol) is coupled with a hydroxy aryl- or heteroaryl-aldehyde III (preferably 3- or 4-hydroxybenzaldehyde) under standard Mitsunobu reaction conditions (e.g. Mitsunobu, O., Synthesis, 1981, 1). The resulting aldehyde IV is then subjected to reductive amination using procedures known in the literature (e.g. Abdel-Magid et al, J. Org. Chem. 1996, 61, 3849) with an xcex1-amino ester hydrochloride V. PG in Scheme 1 denotes a preferred carboxylic acid protecting group, such as a methyl or tert-butyl ester. The resulting secondary amino-ester VI is then subjected to a second reductive amination using methods known in the literature (e.g. Abdel-Magid et al, J. Org. Chem. 1996, 61, 3849) with an R3a aldehyde VII. Final deprotection of the carboxylic acid ester under standard conditions known in the literature (Greene) utilizing basic conditions (for methyl esters) or acidic conditions (for tert-butyl esters) then furnishes the desired amino acid products ID.
An alternative route to the aldehyde IV is shown in Scheme 1A. The alcohol II (R5(CH2)xOH) (of which the most favored is 2-[2-phenyl-5-methyl-oxazole-4-yl]-ethanol) is treated with methanesulfonyl chloride to give the corresponding mesylate VII. The mesylate is then alkylated under standard basic conditions with a hydroxyaryl or hydroxyheteroaryl aldehyde III to furnish the aldehyde IV.
An alternative route to the amino acids IF is shown in Scheme 2. The secondary amino-ester VI is deprotected under standard conditions (basic conditions if the protecting group (PG) is methyl; acidic conditions if PG is tert-butyl) to furnish the corresponding amino acid IE. Reductive amination with an R3a aldehyde under analogous conditions as described in Scheme 1 furnishes the desired tertiary amino acid products IF.
Alternatively, as shown in Scheme 3, the tertiary amino acids IF may also be obtained by alkylation of the secondary amino-ester VI with an alkylating agent IX (with an appropriate leaving group (LG) such as halide, mesylate, or tosylate) under standard conditions known in the art followed again by standard deprotection of the carboxylic acid ester X to provide the amino acids IF.
As shown in Scheme 4, the tertiary amino acid IF may also be assembled through reductive amination first of the R3a aldehyde XI with an appropriate amine ester hydrochloride V. The resulting secondary amine-ester XII then is subjected to reductive amination with the appropriate alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl aldehyde IV (as in Scheme 1) followed by deprotection of the carboxylic acid ester to give the desired amino acid analogs IF.
For further substituted amino acids, a general synthetic scheme is shown in Scheme 5. Reductive amination of an appropriate amine XIII with an aryl or heteroaryl aldehyde XIV under standard conditions furnishes the corresponding secondary amine XV, which is then reacted with a halide-ester XVI (e.g. tert-butyl bromoacetate) to furnish the corresponding xcex1-amino ester XVII. This amine-ester XVII is then deprotected under standard conditions to provide the desired amino acid analogs IF.
The synthetic route in Scheme 5 also provides a general scheme for the synthesis of the corresponding aminophosphonic acids IFA, as illustrated in Scheme 5a. The secondary amine XV is reacted with an appropriately protected halide-phosphonate XVIA to provide the corresponding aminophosphonate ester XVIIA, which is then deprotected under standard conditions (Greene and Wuts) to furnish the amino phosphonic acid IFA. Scheme 5b illustrates the synthesis of the aminophosphinic acids IFB, which again involves the reaction of an appropriately protected halide-phosphinate ester XVIB with the secondary amine XV. Deprotection of the resulting aminophosphinate ester then provides the phosphinic acid IFB.
An alternative to the sequence in Scheme 5 is shown in Scheme 6. A hydroxyaryl or heteroaryl amine XVIII is selectively protected on nitrogen to provide protected amine XIX. A preferred R5(CH2)nOH (II) is then reacted with XIX under Mitsunobu conditions to provide the corresponding ether, followed by deprotection of the amine, to form the free amine XX. The free amine XX is then activated with a standard activating group (2,4-dinitrobenzenesulfonamide; T. Fukuyama et al, Tetrahedron Lett. 1997, 38, 5831) and is then treated with an xcex1-halo ester XVI as in Scheme 5. The 2,4 dinitrobenzene-sulfonamide XXI is deprotected under literature conditions (T. Fukuyama et al, Tetrahedron Lett., 1997, 38, 5831) to furnish a secondary xcex1-amino-ester XXII which is then subjected to a reductive amination with an R3a aldehyde XI followed by deprotection of the ester X to furnish the desired analogs IF.
Scheme 7 describes an alternative general route to the amino acid analogs IG. A hydroxyaryl or heteroaryl aldehyde III is subjected to the usual reductive amination conditions with an appropriate amine-ester hydrochloride V. The resulting secondary amine-ester XXIII is functionalized, in this case by a second reductive amination with an R3a aldehyde VII to furnish the corresponding hydroxy tertiary amine-ester XXIV. This can now undergo a Mitsunobu reaction with a preferred alcohol II (R5(CH2)nOH) which followed by deprotection of the ester XXV furnishes the desired analogs IG.
Scheme 8 describes a general synthesis of diaryl and aryl-heteroaryl-substituted amino acid analogs IH. The secondary amine-ester XXII undergoes reductive amination with an appropriately substituted formyl phenyl boronic acid XXVI under standard conditions to give the corresponding tertiary amine-ester boronic acid XXVII. The aryl boronic acid XXVII can then undergo a Suzuki coupling (e.g. conditions as described in Gibson, S. E., Transition Metals in Organic Synthesis, A Practical Approach, pp. 47-50, 1997) with aryl or heteroaryl halides XXVIII (especially bromides) to furnish the appropriate cross-coupling diaryl products XXIX. Deprotection of the amine-ester XXIX generates the desired amino acid analogs IH.
Scheme 9 describes a general synthesis of diaryl and aryl-heteroaryl ether-substituted amino acid analogs IJ. The tertiary amine-ester boronic acid XXVII which is described in Scheme 8 can be coupled with appropriately substituted phenols XXX under literature conditions (D. A. Evans et al, Tetrahedron Lett., 1998, 39, 2937) to furnish the appropriate diaryl or aryl-heteroaryl ethers XXXI, which after deprotection afford the desired amino acid analogs IJ.
Alternatively, as shown in Scheme 10, reductive amination of the secondary amine-ester XXII with an appropriately substituted hydroxyaryl or hydroxyheteroaryl aldehyde XXXII furnishes the corresponding phenol-tertiary amine-ester XXXIII. The phenol XXXIII can then undergo coupling with appropriate aryl or heteroaryl boronic acids XXXIV under literature conditions (D. A. Evans et al, Tetrahedron Lett., 1998, 39, 2937) to furnish the corresponding diaryl or arylheteroaryl ether-amino esters XXXI. The desired analogs IJ are then obtained after deprotection of the amine-ester XXXI.
Scheme 11 illustrates the synthesis of the carbamate-acid analogs IK. The secondary amine-ester XXII can be reacted with appropriate chloroformates XXXV under standard literature conditions (optimally in CH2Cl2 or CHCl3 in the presence of a base such as Et3N) to furnish the corresponding carbamate-esters. The requisite analogs IK are then obtained after deprotection of the carbamate-ester. Alternatively, the secondary 0amine-ester XXII can be reacted with phosgene to generate the corresponding carbamyl chloride XXXVI. This carbamyl chloride intermediate XXXVI can be reacted with R3axe2x80x94OH (XXXVII)(optimally substituted phenols) to afford the corresponding carbamate-acids IK after deprotection.
Scheme 12 illustrates the further functionalization of aryl carbamate-acid analogs IK. The secondary amine-ester XXII is reacted with an aryl chloroformate XXXVIII (containing a protected hydroxyl group) to form XXXIX. The hydroxyl group is then selectively deprotected in the presence of the ester functionality to provide XL, then alkylated with an appropriate R6xe2x80x94LG (XLI) (where LG is halide, mesylate or tosylate, and R6 is most preferably CHF2xe2x80x94, or CH3CH2xe2x80x94) in the presence of base. Deprotection of the ester then furnishes the desired carbamate-acid analogs IL.
The secondary amine-ester XXIIA can be functionalized with substituted aryl or aliphatic carboxylic acids XLII, under standard peptide coupling conditions, as illustrated in Scheme 13. The amide bond-forming reactions are conducted under standard peptide coupling procedures known in the art. Optimally, the reaction is conducted in a solvent such as DMF at 0xc2x0 C. to RT using 1-ethyl-3-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)carbodiimide (EDAC or EDCI or WSC), 1-hydroxybenzotriazole (HOBT) or 1-hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole (HOAT) and a base, for example Hunig""s base (diisopropylethylamine), N-methyl morpholine or triethylamine. Deprotection of the amide-ester then furnishes the desired amide-acid analogs IM.
The secondary amine-ester XXIIA can also be reacted with aliphatic or aryl isocyanates XLIII to provide the corresponding urea-esters. Deprotection of the urea-ester provides the desired urea-acid analogs IN, as shown in Scheme 14. Alternatively, as shown in Scheme 15, the carbamyl chloride intermediate XXXVI described in Scheme 11 can be reacted with appropriate aliphatic or aryl amines XLIV in the presence of a tertiary amine (e.g. Et3N) to furnish tri- or tetrasubstituted urea-acid analogs IO or IP after deprotection of the ester.
The secondary amine-ester XXIIA can also be reacted with appropriate sulfonyl chlorides XLVI under standard literature conditions (optimally in the presence of a base such as pyridine, either neat or using chloroform as a co-solvent), followed by deprotection, to provide the corresponding sulfonamide-acids IQ, as shown in Scheme 16.
Replacement of the carboxylic acid functionality in these analogs with tetrazole can be achieved as shown in Scheme 17. An acid analog IK is coupled with an amine (containing an appropriate tetrazole protecting group) XLVII (preferably 3-amino propionitrile) under standard peptide coupling conditions. The resulting secondary amide XLVIII is then subjected to a Mitsunobu reaction under standard conditions with trimethylsilyl azide (TMSN3) to form the protected tetrazole XLIX. Deprotection of the cyanoethyl group is achieved preferentially in the presence of base to generate the desired free tetrazole analog IR.
Scheme 18 describes a general synthesis of the hydrazide-acid analogs IS. A substituted aryl carboxylic acid 1 is treated with methanesulfonyl chloride in the presence of base; the intermediate is then reacted with a protected hydrazine-ester VA to give the corresponding acylated hydrazine la (ref: Synthesis, 1989, 745-747). The acylhydrazine la is coupled with an appropriately substituted aryl aldehyde IV under reductive amination conditions to give the corresponding protected hydrazide ester 3 (ref: Can. J. Chem., 1998, 76, 1180-1187). Deprotection of the ester 3 then furnishes the hydrazide-acid analogs IS.
An alternative synthetic approach to hydrazide-acids IS is shown in Scheme 19. An aryl aldehyde IV can be reduced to the corresponding alcohol under standard conditions (e.g NaBH4). This alcohol is then converted to the corresponding bromide 4 using standard conditions (e.g. Ph3P/CBr4 or PBr3). The bromide 4 is then reacted with the hydrazine-ester la (ref: Tetrahedron Lett., 1993, 34, 207-210) to furnish the protected hydrazide-ester 3, which is then deprotected to give the hydrazide-acid analogs IS.
The different approaches to the preparation of the xcex1-alkylbenzyl amino acid and carbamate-acid analogs IT and IU are exemplified in the following synthetic schemes. In Scheme 20 an appropriately substituted aryl aldehyde IV is treated with a suitable organometallic reagent (e.g. a Grignard reagent R10MgBr) under standard conditions to give the corresponding secondary alcohol, which is then oxidized under standard conditions (e.g. Swern oxidation with (COCl)2/DMSO/Et3N or using pyridinium chlorochromate) to give the corresponding ketone 5. Reductive amination of the ketone 5 with an appropriately substituted amino-ester 6 provides the corresponding xcex1-alkylbenzyl amino-ester 7. It will be understood that in the amino ester 6, the moiety 
does not necessarily represent two repeating units.
Acylation of amino-ester 7 with an appropriately substituted aryl or heteroaryl chloroformate XXXV followed by deprotection provides the racemic carbamate-acid analogs IT. Reductive amination of alkylbenzyl amino-ester 7 with aryl aldehyde VII followed by deprotection provides the racemic amino-acid analogs IU.
Alternatively, as shown in Scheme 21, asymmetric reduction (e.g. using the Corey oxazaborolidine reduction protocol; review: E. J. Corey and C. Helal, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl., 1998, 37, 1986-2012.) of the aryl-ketone 5 provides each of the desired enantiomeric alcohols 8 (although only one enantiomer is represented in the scheme). Treatment of the chiral alcohol 8 with azide in a Mitsunobu-like reaction (ref: A. S. Thompson et. al., J. Org. Chem. 1993, 58, 5886-5888) gives the corresponding chiral azide (with inverted stereochemistry from the starting alcohol). The azide is then converted to the amine 9 by standard reduction methods (e.g. hydrogenation or Ph3P/THF/H2O). Treatment of the chiral amine 9 with an ester XVIA (containing an appropriate leaving group) provides the secondary amino-ester 10. Acylation of amino-ester 10 with an aryl or heteroaryl chloroformate XXXV followed by deprotection provides the chiral carbamate-acid analogs ITa (which may be either enantiomer depending upon the stereochemistry of 8). Reductive amination of alkyl amino-ester 10 with aryl aldehydes VII followed by deprotection provides the chiral amino-acid analogs IUa (which may be either enantiomer depending upon the stereochemistry of 8).
An alternative to Scheme 21 is shown in Scheme 22. An appropriately protected oxyaryl ketone 11 undergoes asymmetric reduction to give the chiral alcohol 12. This is converted to the chiral amine 13 via the identical sequence as in Scheme 21 (via the chiral azide). Treatment of the chiral amine 13 with an ester XVIA (LG=halogen or mesylate) gives the corresponding secondary amino-ester 14. Acylation of 14 with an aryl or heteroaryl chloroformate XXXV provides the corresponding carbamate-ester. Selective deprotection furnishes the free phenol carbamate-ester 15. Alkylation of the phenol with a halide or mesylate VII followed by deprotection provides the carbamate-acid analogs ITa. An analogous sequence (involving reductive amination of the secondary amino-ester 14 with an aryl or heteroaryl aldehyde VII, then selective deprotection, alkylation with VII and a final deprotection) provides the amino acid analogs IUa.
It will be appreciated that either the (R)- or (S)-enantiomer of ITa or IUa may be synthesized in Schemes 21 and 22, depending upon the chirality of the reducing agent employed.
A fourth synthetic sequence is shown in Scheme 23. The substituted aldehyde IV is condensed with an amino-ester hydrochloride 6 to give the corresponding imine 16, which is then treated in situ with an appropriately substituted allylic halide 17 in the presence of indium metal (reference: Loh, T.-P., et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 1997, 38, 865-868) to give the xcex1-allyl benzyl amino-ester 18. Acylation of amine 18 with an aryl or heteroaryl chloroformate XXXV followed by deprotection provides the carbamate-acid analogs Iv. Reductive amination of alkyl amino-ester 18 with an aryl or heteroaryl aldehyde VII followed by deprotection provides the amino-acid analogs IW.
Scheme 24 shows the preparation of the required intermediate 2-aryl-5-methyl-oxazol-4-yl methyl chloride 21 (following the general procedure described in Malamas, M. S., et al, J. Med. Chem., 1996, 39, 237-245). A substituted aryl aldehyde 19 is condensed with butane-2,3-dione mono-oxime under acidic conditions to give the corresponding oxazole N-oxide 20. Deoxygenation of the oxazole N-oxide 20 with concomitant chlorination furnishes the desired chloromethyl aryl-oxazoles 21. Hydrolysis of chloromethyl oxazole 21 under basic conditions furnishes the corresponding oxazole-methanol 22. Oxidation of alcohol 22 to the corresponding aldehyde is followed by conversion to the corresponding dibromoalkene 23 (e.g. Ph3P/CBr4). The dibromide 23 is converted to the corresponding alkynyl-lithium species (using an organolithium reagent such as n-BuLi), which can be reacted in situ with an appropriate electrophile such as formaldehyde to give the corresponding acetylenic alcohol (ref: Corey, E. J., et al., Tetrahedron Lett. 1972, 3769, or Gangakhedkar, K. K., Synth. Commun. 1996, 26, 1887-1896). This alcohol can then be converted to the corresponding mesylate 24 and alkylated with an appropriate phenol 25 to provide analogs Ix. Further stereoselective reduction (e.g. H2/Lindlar""s catalyst) provides the E- or Z-alkenyl analogs IY.
Scheme 25 describes a general synthesis of the amino-benzoxazole analogs IZ (general ref: Sato, Y., et al, J. Med. Chem. 1998, 41, 3015-3021). An appropriately substituted ortho-aminophenol 26 is treated with CS2 in the presence of base to furnish the corresponding mercapto-benzoxazole 27. Treatment of this thiol 27 with an appropriate chlorinating agent (e.g. PCI5) provides the key intermediate chlorobenzoxazole 28, which is reacted with the secondary amino-ester VI to furnish, after deprotection, the amino benzoxazole-acid analogs IZ.
The thiazole analogs IZa were synthesized according to the general synthetic route outlined in Scheme 26 (ref. Collins, J. L., et al., J. Med. Chem. 1998, 41, 5037). The secondary amino-ester XXIII is reacted with an aryl or heteroaryl chloroformate XXXV in the presence of an appropriate base (e.g. pyridine or triethylamine) to furnish the corresponding hydroxyaryl carbamate-ester 29. The hydroxyaryl ester 29 is then reacted with an appropriately substituted xcex1-bromo vinyl ketone 29a (for S3xe2x95x90CH3, e.g. Weyerstahl, P., et. al., Flavour Fragr. J., 1998, 13, 177 or Sokolov, N. A., et al., Zh. Org. Khim., 1980, 16, 281-283) in the presence of an appropriate base (e.g. K2CO3) to give the corresponding Michael reaction adduct, the xcex1-bromoketone carbamate-ester 30. The xcex1-bromoketone 30 is then subjected to a condensation reaction with an appropriately substituted aryl amide 31 (Axe2x95x90O) or aryl thioamide 31 (Axe2x95x90S) to furnish either the corresponding oxazole (from the amide) or the thiazole (from the thioamide) (ref: Malamas, M. S., et al, J. Med. Chem., 1996, 39, 237-245). Finally, deprotection of esters 31 then provides the substituted oxazole and thiazole carbamate acid analogs IZa.
It will be appreciated that in the following schemes where the carbamate-acid analogs are prepared, the corresponding amino acid analogs may also be prepared by replacing the chloroformate reaction with an aldehyde in a reductive amination reaction (as in Scheme 20 with intermediate amine 7).
Scheme 27 describes a general synthesis of the acids IZb and IZc. A halo-substituted aryl aldehyde 32 (preferably iodide or bromide) is subjected to reductive amination using procedures known in the literature (e.g. Abdel-Magid et al, J. Org. Chem. 1996, 61, 3849) with an xcex1-amino acid ester hydrochloride V. The resulting secondary amino-ester 33 is then reacted with an aryl or heteroaryl chloroformate XXXV in the presence of an appropriate base (e.g. pyridine or triethylamine) to furnish the corresponding halo-aryl carbamate-ester 34. Aryl halide 34 is then reacted with an appropriate aryl- or heteroaryl-substituted acetylene 35 (the preferred acetylene being 5-phenyl-2-methyl-oxazol-4-yl-methylacetylene) in the presence of an appropriate palladium catalyst (e.g. (Ph3P)2PdCl2) and a copper (I) salt (e.g. CuI) in a Sonogashira coupling reaction (ref: Organocopper Reagents, a Practical Approach, R. J. K. Taylor, Ed., Chapter 10, pp 217-236, Campbell, I. B., Oxford University Press, 1994) to furnish the key intermediate, arylacetylene carbamate ester 36.
The arylacetylene ester 36 is deprotected to provide the corresponding arylacetylene acid analogs IZb. The acetylene moiety of 36 can be reduced by standard methods (e.g. hydrogenation, ref: M. Hudlicky, Reductions in Organic Chemistry, 2nd Edition, ACS, 1996, Chapter 1) to furnish the corresponding fully saturated alkyl aryl carbamate ester, which is then deprotected to give the alkyl aryl carbamate acid analogs IZc.
Stereoselective reduction of the acetylene ester 36 by standard methods (e.g. Lindlar""s catalyst; ref: Preparation of Alkenes, A Practical Approach, J. J. Williams, Ed., Chapter 6, pp 117-136, Oxford University Press, 1996) can be achieved to provide the corresponding cis-alkenyl aryl carbamate-ester, which is then deprotected to furnish the Z-alkenyl aryl carbamate acid analogs IZd (Scheme 28). Alternatively, this sequence can be reversed, i.e. the initial step being the deprotection of acetylenic ester 36 to the acetylenic acid, followed by stereoselective reduction of the acetylene moiety to provide the Z-alkene-acid analogs IZd.
The corresponding trans-alkenyl aryl carbamate acids IZe can be synthesized according to the general route in Scheme 29. An aryl- or heteroaryl-acetylene 35 (the preferred moiety again being 5-phenyl-2-methyl-oxazol-4-yl-methylacetylene) is halogenated under standard conditions (ref: Boden, C. D. J. et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, 1996, 2417; or Lu, W. et. al., Tetrahedron Lett. 1998, 39, 9521) to give the corresponding halo-acetylene, which is then converted to the corresponding trans-alkenyl stannane 37 (ref: Boden, C. D. J., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. I, 1996, 2417). This aryl- or heteroaryl-substituted trans-alkenyl stannane 37 is then coupled with the halo-aryl carbamate ester 34 under standard Stille coupling conditions (ref: Farina, V. et. al., xe2x80x9cThe Stille Reactionxe2x80x9d, Organic Reactions, 1997, 50, 1) to furnish the corresponding trans-alkenyl aryl carbamate ester 38. This carbamate-ester is then deprotected under standard conditions to give the desired trans-alkenyl aryl carbamate acid analogs IZe.
The corresponding cyclopropyl analogs IZf and IZg are synthesized according to Scheme 30. For the cis- or (Z-) cyclopropyl analogs, stereoselective reduction (H2/Lindlar""s catalyst) of the alkynyl moiety of intermediate alknyl ester 36 (as for analogs IZd), followed by cyclopropanation under standard conditions (Zhao, Y., et al, J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60, 5236-5242) and finally deprotection provides the cis-cyclopropyl carbamate-acid analogs IZf. For the trans-cyclopropyl analogs IF, analogous cyclopropanation of the E-alkene moiety of intermediate 38 followed by deprotection provides the trans-cyclopropyl carbamate-acid analogs IZg.
A preferred alternative asymmetric synthesis of ITa (Scheme 21) is shown in Scheme 31. Protection of a chiral amine 39 (with the phenol protected), preferably as a carbamate, provides intermediate 40. Removal of the phenolic protecting group of 40 provides the free phenol 41. Alkylation of phenol 41 with the mesylate VII furnishes the protected amine 42. Deprotection of this amine then furnishes the key intermediate secondary amino-ester 9, which is then carried on to analogs ITa and IUa according to Scheme 21.
A preferred asymmetric synthesis of analogs IIA is shown in Scheme 32. The aldehyde IV is subjected to standard Wittig reaction conditions (ref: Preparation of Alkenes, a Practical Approach, J. J. Williams, Ed., Chapter 2, pp 19-58) to furnish the alkene 43. Asymmetric aminohydroxylation according to known literature procedures (ref: O""Brien, P., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 1999, 38, 326 and Reddy, K. L., and Sharpless, K. B., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1998, 120, 1207) furnishes the desired amino-alcohol 44 as a single enantiomer. Selective protection of the amine provides the alcohol 45. Alcohol 45 is then converted to the intermediate 46, which contains a suitable leaving group (either a halide or a mesylate) for the subsequent cuprate reaction. Reaction of an appropriate higher-order cuprate (ref: L. A. Paquette, Ed., Organic Reactions, 1992, Vol. 41, J. Wiley and Sons) with the protected amine substrate 46 provides the coupled protected amine 47. Deprotection of the amine functionality of 47, followed by reaction with an ester XVIA (LG=halogen or mesylate), furnishes the corresponding secondary amino-ester 48. Acylation of 48 with an aryl or heteroaryl chloroformate XXXV provides the corresponding carbamate-ester, which is then deprotected to furnish the carbamate-acid analogs IIA. 
In this and the following Reaction Schemes: 
Alternative Scheme 1A for Preparing Aldehyde IV 
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes both straight and branched chain hydrocarbons, containing 1 to 20 carbons, preferably 1 to 10 carbons, more preferably 1 to 8 carbons, in the normal chain, and may optionally include an oxygen or nitrogen in the normal chain, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, 4,4-dimethylpentyl, octyl, 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, the various branched chain isomers thereof, and the like as well as such groups including 1 to 4 substituents such as halo, for example F, Br, Cl or I or CF3, alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, aryl(aryl) or diaryl, arylalkyl, arylalkyloxy, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkyloxy, amino, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, acyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, cycloheteroalkyl, arylheteroaryl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkoxy, aryloxyalkyl, aryloxyaryl, alkylamido, alkanoylamino, arylcarbonylamino, nitro, cyano, thiol, haloalkyl, trihaloalkyl and/or alkylthio and/or any of the R3 groups.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes saturated or partially unsaturated (containing 1 or 2 double bonds) cyclic hydrocarbon groups containing 1 to 3 rings, including monocyclicalkyl, bicyclicalkyl and tricyclicalkyl, containing a total of 3 to 20 carbons forming the rings, preferably 3 to 10 carbons, forming the ring and which may be fused to 1 or 2 aromatic rings as described for aryl, which include cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclodecyl and cyclododecyl, cyclohexenyl, 
any of which groups may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents such as halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, aryl, aryloxy, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, alkylamido, alkanoylamino, oxo, acyl, arylcarbonylamino, amino, nitro, cyano, thiol and/or alkylthio and/or any of the substituents for alkyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group refers to cyclic hydrocarbons containing 3 to 12 carbons, preferably 5 to 10 carbons and 1 or 2 double bonds. Exemplary cycloalkenyl groups include cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, cyclooctenyl, cyclohexadienyl, and cycloheptadienyl, which may be optionally substituted as defined for cycloalkyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylenexe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to a xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d group which includes free bonds and thus is a linking group such as 
and the like, and may optionally be substituted as defined above for xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to alkyl linked to a carbonyl group.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkenylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein by itself or as part of another group refers to straight or branched chain radicals of 2 to 20 carbons, preferably 2 to 12 carbons, and more preferably 1 to 8 carbons in the normal chain, which include one to six double bonds in the normal chain, and may optionally include an oxygen or nitrogen in the normal chain, such as vinyl, 2-propenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 4-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 2-heptenyl, 3-heptenyl, 4-heptenyl, 3-octenyl, 3-nonenyl, 4-decenyl, 3-undecenyl, 4-dodecenyl, 4,8,12-tetradecatrienyl, and the like, and which may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents, namely, halogen, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, amino, hydroxy, heteroaryl, cycloheteroalkyl, alkanoylamino, alkylamido, arylcarbonylamino, nitro, cyano, thiol, alkylthio and/or any of the substituents for alkyl set out herein.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkynylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d as used herein by itself or as part of another group refers to straight or branched chain radicals of 2 to 20 carbons, preferably 2 to 12 carbons and more preferably 2 to 8 carbons in the normal chain, which include one triple bond in the normal chain, and may optionally include an oxygen or nitrogen in the normal chain, such as 2-propynyl, 3-butynyl, 2-butynyl, 4-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 2-heptynyl, 3-heptynyl, 4-heptynyl, 3-octynyl, 3-nonynyl, 4-decynyl, 3-undecynyl, 4-dodecynyl and the like, and which may be optionally substituted with 1 to 4 substituents, namely, halogen, haloalkyl, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, amino, heteroaryl, cycloheteroalkyl, hydroxy, alkanoylamino, alkylamido, arylcarbonylamino, nitro, cyano, thiol, and/or alkylthio, and/or any of the substituents for alkyl set out herein.
The terms xe2x80x9carylalkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9carylalkynylxe2x80x9d as used alone or as part of another group refer to alkenyl and alkynyl groups as described above having an aryl substituent.
Where alkyl groups as defined above have single bonds for attachment to other groups at two different carbon atoms, they are termed xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d groups and may optionally be substituted as defined above for xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d.
Where alkenyl groups as defined above and alkynyl groups as defined above, respectively, have single bonds for attachment at two different carbon atoms, they are termed xe2x80x9calkenylene groupsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylene groupsxe2x80x9d, respectively, and may optionally be substituted as defined above for xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d.
(CH2)x, (CH2)m, (CH2)n or (CH2)y includes alkylene, allenyl, alkenylene or alkynylene groups, as defined herein, each of which may optionally include an oxygen or nitrogen in the normal chain, which may optionally include 1, 2, or 3 substituents which include alkyl, alkenyl, halogen, cyano, hydroxy, alkoxy, amino, thioalkyl, keto, C3-C6 cycloalkyl, alkylcarbonylamino or alkylcarbonyloxy; the alkyl substituent may be an alkylene moiety of 1 to 4 carbons which may be attached to one or two carbons in the (CH2)x or (CH2)m or (CH2)n group to form a cycloalkyl group therewith.
Examples of (CH2)x, (CH2)m, (CH2)n, (CH2)y, alkylene, alkenylene and alkynylene include 
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine, and iodine as well as CF3, with chlorine or fluorine being preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cmetal ionxe2x80x9d refers to alkali metal ions such as sodium, potassium or lithium and alkaline earth metal ions such as magnesium and calcium, as well as zinc and aluminum.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or the group 
where Q is C, as employed herein alone or as part of another group refers to monocyclic and bicyclic aromatic groups containing 6 to 10 carbons in the ring portion (such as phenyl or naphthyl including 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl) and may optionally include one to three additional rings fused to a carbocyclic ring or a heterocyclic ring (such as aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or cycloheteroalkyl rings for example 
and may be optionally substituted through available carbon atoms with 1, 2, or 3 groups selected from hydrogen, halo, haloalkyl, alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkenyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, alkynyl, cycloalkyl-alkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, aryloxy, aryloxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylalkenyl, aminocarbonylaryl, arylthio, arylsulfinyl, arylazo, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylalkenyl, heteroarylheteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, hydroxy, nitro, cyano, amino, substituted amino wherein the amino includes 1 or 2 substituents (which are alkyl, aryl or any of the other aryl compounds mentioned in the definitions), thiol, alkylthio, arylthio, heteroarylthio, arylthioalkyl, alkoxyarylthio, alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, arylaminocarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, arylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino, arylcarbonylamino, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylamino or arylsulfonaminocarbonyl and/or any of the substituents for alkyl set out herein.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes any of the above alkyl, aralkyl or aryl groups linked to an oxygen atom.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9csubstituted aminoxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group refers to amino substituted with one or two substituents, which may be the same or different, such as alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, cycloheteroalkyl, cycloheteroalkylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl or thioalkyl. These substituents may be further substituted with a carboxylic acid and/or any of the substituents for alkyl as set out above. In addition, the amino substituents may be taken together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached to form 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 1-azepinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 4-thiamorpholinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 4-alkyl-1-piperazinyl, 4-arylalkyl-1-piperazinyl, 4-diarylalkyl-1-piperazinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperidinyl, or 1-azepinyl, optionally substituted with alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, halo, trifluoromethyl or hydroxy.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkylthioxe2x80x9d, alkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9caralkylthioxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes any of the above alkyl, aralkyl or aryl groups linked to a sulfur atom.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9clower alkylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9carylalkylaminoxe2x80x9d as employed herein alone or as part of another group includes any of the above alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl groups linked to a nitrogen atom.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or part of another group, as defined herein, refers to an organic radical linked to a carbonyl 
group; examples of acyl groups include any of the R3 groups attached to a carbonyl, such as alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaroyl, cycloalkanoyl, cycloheteroalkanoyl and the like.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to a 5-, 6- or 7-membered saturated or partially unsaturated ring which includes 1 to 2 hetero atoms such as nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur, linked through a carbon atom or a heteroatom, where possible, optionally via the linker (CH2)p (where p is 1, 2 or 3), such as 
and the like. The above groups may include 1 to 4 substituents such as alkyl, halo, oxo and/or any of the substituents for alkyl or aryl set out herein. In addition, any of the cycloheteroalkyl rings can be fused to a cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl or cycloheteroalkyl ring.
Unless otherwise indicated, the term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to a 5- or 6-membered aromatic ring including 
where Q is N, which includes 1, 2, 3 or 4 hetero atoms such as nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur,and such rings fused to an aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl or cycloheteroalkyl ring (e.g. benzothiophenyl, indolyl), and includes possible N-oxides. The heteroaryl group may optionally include 1 to 4 substituents such as any of the substituents for alkyl or aryl set out above. Examples of heteroaryl groups include the following: 
and the like.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloheteroalkylalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to cycloheteroalkyl groups as defined above linked through a C atom or heteroatom to a (CH2)p chain.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkenylxe2x80x9d as used herein alone or as part of another group refers to a heteroaryl group as defined above linked through a C atom or heteroatom to a xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94 chain, alkylene or alkenylene as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyhaloalkylxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d group as defined above which includes from 2 to 9, preferably from 2 to 5, halo substituents, such as F or Cl, preferably F, such as CF3CH2, CF3 or CF3CF2CH2.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyhaloalkyloxyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkyloxyxe2x80x9d group as defined above which includes from 2 to 9, preferably from 2 to 5, halo substituents, such as F or Cl, preferably F, such as CF3CH2O, CF3O or CF3CF2CH2O.
The term xe2x80x9cprodrug estersxe2x80x9d as employed herein includes prodrug esters which are known in the art for carboxylic and phosphorus acid esters such as methyl, ethyl, benzyl and the like. Other prodrug ester examples of R4 include the following groups:
(1-alkanoyloxy) alkyl such as, 
wherein Ra, Rb and Rc are H, alkyl, aryl or arylalkyl; however, RaO cannot be HO.
Examples of such prodrug esters R4 include 
Other examples of suitable prodrug esters R4 include 
wherein Ra can be H, alkyl (such as methyl or t-butyl), arylalkyl (such as benzyl) or aryl (such as phenyl); Rd is H, alkyl, halogen or alkoxy, Re is alkyl, aryl, arylalkyl or alkoxyl, and n1 is 0, 1 or 2.
Where the compounds of structure I are in acid form they may form a pharmaceutically acceptable salt such as alkali metal salts such as lithium, sodium or potassium, alkaline earth metal salts such as calcium or magnesium as well as zinc or aluminum and other cations such as ammonium, choline, diethanolamine, lysine (D or L), ethylenediamine, t-butylamine, t-octylamine, tris-(hydroxymethyl)aminomethane (TRIS), N-methyl glucosamine (NMG), triethanolamine and dehydroabietylamine.
All stereoisomers of the compounds of the instant invention are contemplated, either in admixture or in pure or substantially pure form. The compounds of the present invention can have asymmetric centers at any of the carbon atoms including any one or the R substituents. Consequently, compounds of formula I can exist in enantiomeric or diastereomeric forms or in mixtures thereof. The processes for preparation can utilize racemates, enantiomers or diastereomers as starting materials. When diastereomeric or enantiomeric products are prepared, they can be separated by conventional methods for example, chromatographic or fractional crystallization.
Where desired, the compounds of structure I may be used in combination with one or more hypolipidemic agents or lipid-lowering agents and/or one or more other types of therapeutic agents including antidiabetic agents, anti-obesity agents, antihypertensive agents, platelet aggregation inhibitors, and/or anti-osteoporosis agents, which may be administered orally in the same dosage form, in a separate oral dosage form or by injection.
The hypolipidemic agent or lipid-lowering agent which may be optionally employed in combination with the compounds of formula I of the invention may include 1, 2, 3 or more MTP inhibitors, HMG CoA reductase inhibitors, squalene synthetase inhibitors, fibric acid derivatives, ACAT inhibitors, lipoxygenase inhibitors, cholesterol absorption inhibitors, ileal Na+/bile acid cotransporter inhibitors, upregulators of LDL receptor activity, bile acid sequestrants, and/or nicotinic acid and derivatives thereof.
MTP inhibitors employed herein include MTP inhibitors disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,595,872, 5,739,135, 5,712,279, 5,760,246, 5,827,875, 5,885,983 and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/175,180 filed Oct. 20, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,440. Preferred are each of the preferred MTP inhibitors disclosed in each of the above patents and applications.
All of the above U.S. patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
Most preferred MTP inhibitors to be employed in accordance with the present invention include preferred MTP inhibitors as set out in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,739,135, 5,712,279, and 5,760,246.
The most preferred MTP inhibitor is 9-[4-[4-[[2-(2,2,2-Trifluoroethoxy)benzoyl]amino]-1-piperidinyl]butyl]-N-(2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-9H-fluorene-9-carboxamide 
The hypolipidemic agent may be an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor which includes, but is not limited to, mevastatin and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,140, lovastatin (mevinolin) and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,938, pravastatin and related compounds such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,227, simvastatin and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,448,784 and 4,450,171. Other HMG CoA reductase inhibitors which may be employed herein include, but are not limited to, fluvastatin, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,772, cerivastatin disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,006,530 and 5,177,080, atorvastatin disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,681,893, 5,273,995, 5,385,929 and 5,686,104, itavastatin (Nissan/Sankyo""s nisvastatin (NK-104)) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,930, Shionogi-Astra/Zeneca visastatin (ZD-4522) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,440, and related statin compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,675, pyrazole analogs of mevalonolactone derivatives as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,610, indene analogs of mevalonolactone derivatives as disclosed in PCT application WO 86/03488, 6-[2-(substituted-pyrrol-1-yl)-alkyl)pyran-2-ones and derivatives thereof as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,576, Searle""s SC-45355 (a 3-substituted pentanedioic acid derivative) dichloroacetate, imidazole analogs of mevalonolactone as disclosed in PCT application WO 86/07054, 3-carboxy-2-hydroxy-propane-phosphonic acid derivatives as disclosed in French Patent No. 2,596,393, 2,3-disubstituted pyrrole, furan and thiophene derivatives as disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0221025, naphthyl analogs of mevalonolactone as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,237, octahydronaphthalenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,289, keto analogs of mevinolin (lovastatin) as disclosed in European Patent Application No.0,142,146 A2, and quinoline and pyridine derivatives disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,506,219 and 5,691,322.
In addition, phosphinic acid compounds useful in inhibiting HMG CoA reductase suitable for use herein are disclosed in GB 2205837.
The squalene synthetase inhibitors suitable for use herein include, but are not limited to, xcex1-phosphono-sulfonates disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,396, those disclosed by Biller et al., J. Med. Chem., 1988, Vol. 31, No. 10, pp 1869-1871, including isoprenoid (phosphinyl-methyl)phosphonates as well as other known squalene synthetase inhibitors, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,871,721 and 4,924,024 and in Biller, S. A., Neuenschwander, K., Ponpipom, M. M., and Poulter, C. D., Current Pharmaceutical Design., 2, 1-40 (1996).
In addition, other squalene synthetase inhibitors suitable for use herein include the terpenoid pyrophosphates disclosed by P. Ortiz de Montellano et al., J. Med. Chem., 1977, 20, 243-249, the farnesyl diphosphate analog A and presqualene pyrophosphate (PSQ-PP) analogs as disclosed by Corey and Volante, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1976, 98, 1291-1293, phosphinylphosphonates reported by McClard, R. W. et al, J.A.C.S., 1987, 109, 5544 and cyclopropanes reported by Capson, T. L., PhD dissertation, June, 1987, Dept. Med. Chem. U of Utah, Abstract, Table of Contents, pp 16, 17, 40-43, 48-51, Summary.
Other hypolipidemic agents suitable for use herein include, but are not limited to, fibric acid derivatives, such as fenofibrate, gemfibrozil, clofibrate, bezafibrate, ciprofibrate, clinofibrate and the like, probucol, and related compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,836, probucol and gemfibrozil being preferred, bile acid sequestrants such as cholestyramine, colestipol and DEAE-Sephadex (Secholex(copyright), Policexide(copyright)) and cholestagel (Sankyo/Geltex), as well as lipostabil (Rhone-Poulenc), Eisai E-5050 (an N-substituted ethanolamine derivative), imanixil (HOE-402), tetrahydrolipstatin (THL), istigmastanylphosphorylcholine (SPC, Roche), aminocyclodextrin (Tanabe Seiyoku), Ajinomoto AJ-814 (azulene derivative), melinamide (Sumitomo), Sandoz 58-035, American Cyanamid CL-277,082 and CL-283,546 (disubstituted urea derivatives), nicotinic acid (niacin), acipimox, acifran, neomycin, p-aminosalicylic acid, aspirin, poly(diallylmethylamine) derivatives such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,923, quaternary amine poly(diallyldimethylammonium chloride) and ionenes such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,009, and other known serum cholesterol lowering agents.
The hypolipidemic agent may be an ACAT inhibitor such as disclosed in, Drugs of the Future 24, 9-15 (1999), (Avasimibe); xe2x80x9cThe ACAT inhibitor, Cl-1011 is effective in the prevention and regression of aortic fatty streak area in hamstersxe2x80x9d, Nicolosi et al, Atherosclerosis (Shannon, Irel). (1998), 137(1), 77-85; xe2x80x9cThe pharmacological profile of FCE 27677: a novel ACAT inhibitor with potent hypolipidemic activity mediated by selective suppression of the hepatic secretion of ApoB100-containing lipoproteinxe2x80x9d, Ghiselli, Giancarlo, Cardiovasc. Drug Rev. (1998), 16(1), 16-30; xe2x80x9cRP 73163: a bioavailable alkylsulfinyl-diphenylimidazole ACAT inhibitorxe2x80x9d, Smith, C., et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. (1996), 6(1), 47-50; xe2x80x9cACAT inhibitors: physiologic mechanisms for hypolipidemic and anti-atherosclerotic activities in experimental animalsxe2x80x9d, Krause et al, Editor(s): Ruffolo, Robert R., Jr.; Hollinger, Mannfred A., Inflammation: Mediators Pathways (1995), 173-98, Publisher: CRC, Boca Raton, Fla.; xe2x80x9cACAT inhibitors: potential anti-atherosclerotic agentsxe2x80x9d, Sliskovic et al, Curr. Med. Chem. (1994), 1(3), 204-25; xe2x80x9cInhibitors of acyl-CoA:cholesterol O-acyl transferase (ACAT) as hypocholesterolemic agents. 6. The first water-soluble ACAT inhibitor with lipid-regulating activity. Inhibitors of acyl-CoA:cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT). 7. Development of a series of substituted N-phenyl-Nxe2x80x2-[(1-phenylcyclopentyl)methyl]ureas with enhanced hypocholesterolemic activityxe2x80x9d, Stout et al, Chemtracts: Org. Chem. (1995), 8(6), 359-62, or TS-962 (Taisho Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd).
The hypolipidemic agent may be an upregulator of LD2 receptor activity such as MD-700 (Taisho Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd) and LY295427 (Eli Lilly).
The hypolipidemic agent may be a cholesterol absorption inhibitor preferably Schering-Plough""s SCH48461 as well as those disclosed in Atherosclerosis 115, 45-63 (1995) and J. Med. Chem. 41, 973 (1998).
The hypolipidemic agent may be an ileal Na+/bile acid cotransporter inhibitor such as disclosed in Drugs of the Future, 24, 425-430 (1999).
The lipid-modulating agent may be a cholesteryl ester transfer protein (CETP) inhibitor such as Pfizer""s CP 529,414 (WO/0038722 and EP 818448) and Pharmacia""s SC-744 and SC-795.
The ATP citrate lyase inhibitor which may be employed in the combination of the invention may include, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,954.
Preferred hypolipidemic agents are pravastatin, lovastatin, simvastatin, atorvastatin, fluvastatin, cerivastatin, itavastatin and visastatin and ZD-4522.
The above-mentioned U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference. The amounts and dosages employed will be as indicated in the Physician""s Desk Reference and/or in the patents set out above.
The compounds of formula I of the invention will be employed in a weight ratio to the hypolipidemic agent (were present), within the range from about 500:1 to about 1:500, preferably from about 100:1 to about 1:100.
The dose administered must be carefully adjusted according to age, weight and condition of the patient, as well as the route of administration, dosage form and regimen and the desired result.
The dosages and formulations for the hypolipidemic agent will be as disclosed in the various patents and applications discussed above.
The dosages and formulations for the other hypolipidemic agent to be employed, where applicable, will be as set out in the latest edition of the Physicians"" Desk Reference.
For oral administration, a satisfactory result may be obtained employing the MTP inhibitor in an amount within the range of from about 0.01 mg to about 500 mg and preferably from about 0.1 mg to about 100 mg, one to four times daily.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules, will contain the MTP inhibitor in an amount of from about 1 to about 500 mg, preferably from about 2 to about 400 mg, and more preferably from about 5 to about 250 mg, one to four times daily.
For oral administration, a satisfactory result may be obtained employing an HMG CoA reductase inhibitor, for example, pravastatin, lovastatin, simvastatin, atorvastatin, fluvastatin or cerivastatin in dosages employed as indicated in the Physician""s Desk Reference, such as in an amount within the range of from about 1 to 2000 mg, and preferably from about 4 to about 200 mg.
The squalene synthetase inhibitor may be employed in dosages in an amount within the range of from about 10 mg to about 2000 mg and preferably from about 25 mg to about 200 mg.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules, will contain the HMG CoA reductase inhibitor in an amount from about 0.1 to about 100 mg, preferably from about 0.5 to about 80 mg, and more preferably from about 1 to about 40 mg.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules will contain the squalene synthetase inhibitor in an amount of from about 10 to about 500 mg, preferably from about 25 to about 200 mg.
The hypolipidemic agent may also be a lipoxygenase inhibitor including a 15-lipoxygenase (15-LO) inhibitor such as benzimidazole derivatives as disclosed in WO 97/12615, 15-LO inhibitors as disclosed in WO 97/12613, isothiazolones as disclosed in WO 96/38144, and 15-LO inhibitors as disclosed by Sendobry et al xe2x80x9cAttenuation of diet-induced atherosclerosis in rabbits with a highly selective 15-lipoxygenase inhibitor lacking significant antioxidant propertiesxe2x80x9d, Brit. J. Pharmacology (1997) 120, 1199-1206, and Cornicelli et al, xe2x80x9c15-Lipoxygenase and its Inhibition: A Novel Therapeutic Target for Vascular Diseasexe2x80x9d, Current Pharmaceutical Design, 1999, 5, 11-20.
The compounds of formula I and the hypolipidemic agent may be employed together in the same oral dosage form or in separate oral dosage forms taken at the same time.
The compositions described above may be administered in the dosage forms as described above in single or divided doses of one to four times daily. It may be advisable to start a patient on a low dose combination and work up gradually to a high dose combination.
The preferred hypolipidemic agent is pravastatin, simvastatin, lovastatin, atorvastatin, fluvastatin or cerivastatin as well as niacin and/or cholestagel.
The other antidiabetic agent which may be optionally employed in combination with the compound of formula I may be 1, 2, 3 or more antidiabetic agents including insulin secretagogues or insulin sensitizers, or other antidiabetic agents, preferably having a mechanism of action different from the compounds of formula I, which may include biguanides, sulfonyl ureas, glucosidase inhibitors, PPAR xcex3 agonists, such as thiazolidinediones, PPARxcex1 agonists such as fibric acid derivatives, aP2 inhibitors, dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DP4) inhibitors, SGLT2 inhibitors, meglitinides, insulin, and/or glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1).
The other antidiabetic agent may be an oral antihyperglycemic agent preferably a biguanide such as metformin or phenformin or salts thereof, preferably metformin HCl.
Where the antidiabetic agent is a biguanide, the compounds of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to biguanide within the range from about 0.001:1 to about 10:1, preferably from about 0.01:1 to about 5:1.
The other antidiabetic agent may also preferably be a sulfonyl urea such as glyburide (also known as glibenclamide), glimepiride (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,785), glipizide, gliclazide or chlorpropamide, other known sulfonylureas or other antihyperglycemic agents which act on the ATP-dependent channel of the xcex2-cells, with glyburide and glipizide being preferred, which may be administered in the same or in separate oral dosage forms.
The compounds of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to the sulfonyl urea in the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.02:1 to about 5:1.
The oral antidiabetic agent may also be a glucosidase inhibitor such as acarbose (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,769) or miglitol (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,436), which may be administered in the same or in a separate oral dosage forms.
The compounds of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to the glucosidase inhibitor within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.05:1 to about 10:1.
The compounds of structure I may be employed in combination with a PPAR xcex3 agonist such as a thiazolidinedione oral anti-diabetic agent or other insulin sensitizers (which has an insulin sensitivity effect in NIDDM patients) such as troglitazone (Warner-Lambert""s Rezulin(copyright), disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,912), rosiglitazone (SKB), pioglitazone (Takeda), Mitsubishi""s MCC-555 (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,016), Glaxo-Welcome""s GL-262570, englitazone (CP-68722, Pfizer) or darglitazone (CP-86325, Pfizer, isaglitazone (MIT/JandJ), JTT-501 (JPNT/PandU), L-895645 (Merck), R-119702 (Sankyo/WL), NN-2344 (Dr. Reddy/NN), or YM-440 (Yamanouchi), preferably rosiglitazone and pioglitazone.
The compounds of structure I will be employed in a weight ratio to the thiazolidinedione in an amount within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.05 to about 10:1.
The sulfonyl urea and thiazolidinedione in amounts of less than about 150 mg oral antidiabetic agent may be incorporated in a single tablet with the compounds of structure I.
The compounds of structure I may also be employed in combination with a antihyperglycemic agent such as insulin or with glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1) such as GLP-1(1-36) amide, GLP-1(7-36) amide, GLP-1(7-37) (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,492 to Habener, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference), as well as AC2993 (Amylin) and LY-315902 (Lilly), which may be administered via injection, intranasal, inhalation or by transdermal or buccal devices.
Where present, metformin, the sulfonyl ureas, such as glyburide, glimepiride, glipyride, glipizide, chlorpropamide and gliclazide and the glucosidase inhibitors acarbose or miglitol or insulin (injectable, pulmonary, buccal, or oral) may be employed in formulations as described above and in amounts and dosing as indicated in the Physician""s Desk Reference (PDR).
Where present, metformin or salt thereof may be employed in amounts within the range from about 500 to about 2000 mg per day which may be administered in single or divided doses one to four times daily.
Where present, the thiazolidinedione anti-diabetic agent may be employed in amounts within the range from about 0.01 to about 2000 mg/day which may be administered in single or divided doses one to four times per day.
Where present insulin may be employed in formulations, amounts and dosing as indicated by the Physician""s Desk Reference.
Where present GLP-1 peptides may be administered in oral buccal formulations, by nasal administration or parenterally as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,346,701 (TheraTech), 5,614,492 and 5,631,224 which are incorporated herein by reference.
The other antidiabetic agent may also be a PPAR xcex1/xcex3 dual agonist such as AR-HO39242 (Astra/Zeneca), GW-409544 (Glaxo-Wellcome), KRP297 (Kyorin Merck) as well as those disclosed by Murakami et al, xe2x80x9cA Novel Insulin Sensitizer Acts As a Coligand for Peroxisome Proliferationxe2x80x94Activated Receptor Alpha (PPAR alpha) and PPAR gamma. Effect on PPAR alpha Activation on Abnormal Lipid Metabolism in Liver of Zucker Fatty Ratsxe2x80x9d, Diabetes 47, 1841-1847 (1998).
The antidiabetic agent may be an SGLT2 inhibitor such as disclosed in U.S. provisional application No. 60/158,773, filed Oct. 12, 1999 (attorney file LA49), employing dosages as set out therein. Preferred are the compounds designated as preferred in the above application.
The antidiabetic agent may be an aP2 inhibitor such as disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/391,053, filed Sep. 7, 1999, and in U.S. provisional application No. 60/127,745, filed Apr. 5, 1999 (attorney file LA27*), employing dosages as set out herein. Preferred are the compounds designated as preferred in the above application.
The antidiabetic agent may be a DP4 inhibitor such as disclosed in Provisional Application 60/188,555 filed Mar. 10, 2000 (attorney file LA50), WO99/38501, WO99/46272, WO99/67279 (PROBIODRUG), WO99/67278 (PROBIODRUG), WO99/61431 (PROBIODRUG), NVP-DPP728A (1-[[[2-[(5-cyanopyridin-2-yl)amino]ethyl]amino]acetyl]-2-cyano-(S)-pyrrolidine) (Novartis) (preferred) as disclosed by Hughes et al, Biochemistry, 38(36), 11597-11603, 1999, TSL-225 (tryptophyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-isoquinoline-3-carboxylic acid (disclosed by Yamada et al, Bioorg. and Med. Chem. Lett. 8 (1998) 1537-1540, 2-cyanopyrrolidides and 4-cyanopyrrolidides as disclosed by Ashworth et al, Bioorg. and Med. Chem. Lett., Vol. 6, No. 22, pp 1163-1166 and 2745-2748 (1996) employing dosages as set out in the above references.
The meglitinide which may optionally be employed in combination with the compound of formula I of the invention may be repaglinide, nateglinide (Novartis) or KAD1229 (PF/Kissei), with repaglinide being preferred.
The compound of formula I will be employed in a weight ratio to the meglitinide, PPAR xcex3 agonist, PPAR xcex1/xcex3 dual agonist, aP2 inhibitor, DP4 inhibitor or SGLT2 inhibitor within the range from about 0.01:1 to about 100:1, preferably from about 0.05 to about 10:1.
The other type of therapeutic agent which may be optionally employed with a compound of formula I may be 1, 2, 3 or more of an anti-obesity agent including a beta 3 adrenergic agonist, a lipase inhibitor, a serotonin (and dopamine) reuptake inhibitor, an aP2 inhibitor, a thyroid receptor agonist and/or an anorectic agent.
The beta 3 adrenergic agonist which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be AJ9677 (Takeda/Dainippon), L750355 (Merck), or CP331648 (Pfizer) or other known beta 3 agonists as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,204, 5,770,615, 5,491,134, 5,776,983 and 5,488,064, with AJ9677, L750,355 and CP331648 being preferred.
The lipase inhibitor which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be orlistat or ATL-962 (Alizyme), with orlistat being preferred.
The serotonin (and dopoamine) reuptake inhibitor which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be sibutramine, topiramate (Johnson and Johnson) or axokine (Regeneron), with sibutramine and topiramate being preferred.
The thyroid receptor agonist which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be a thyroid receptor ligand as disclosed in WO97/21993 (U. Cal SF), WO99/00353 (KaroBio), GB98/284425 (KaroBio), and U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/183,223 filed Feb. 17, 2000, with compounds of the KaroBio applications and the above U.S. provisional application being preferred.
The anorectic agent which may be optionally employed in combination with a compound of formula I may be dexamphetamine, phentermine, phenylpropanolamine or mazindol, with dexamphetamine being preferred.
The various anti-obesity agents described above may be employed in the same dosage form with the compound of formula I or in different dosage forms, in dosages and regimens as generally known in the art or in the PDR.
The antihypertensive agents which may be employed in combination with the compound of formula I of the invention include ACE inhibitors, angiotensin II receptor antagonists, NEP/ACE inhibitors, as well as calcium channel blockers, xcex2-adrenergic blockers and other types of antihypertensive agents including diuretics.
The angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor which may be employed herein includes those containing a mercapto (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94) moiety such as substituted proline derivatives, such as any of those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,889 to Ondetti et al mentioned above, with captopril, that is, 1-[(2S)-3-mercapto-2-methylpropionyl]-L-proline, being preferred, and mercaptoacyl derivatives of substituted prolines such as any of those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,906 with zofenopril being preferred.
Other examples of mercapto containing ACE inhibitors that may be employed herein include rentiapril (fentiapril, Santen) disclosed in Clin. Exp. Pharmacol. Physiol. 10:131 (1983); as well as pivopril and YS980.
Other examples of angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors which may be employed herein include any of those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,829 mentioned above, with N-(1-ethoxycarbonyl-3-phenylpropyl)-L-alanyl-L-proline, that is, enalapril, being preferred, any of the phosphonate substituted amino or imino acids or salts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,790 with (S)-1-[6-amino-2-[[hydroxy-(4-phenylbutyl)phosphinyl]oxy]-1-oxohexyl]-L-proline or (ceronapril) being preferred, phosphinylalkanoyl prolines disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,267 mentioned above with fosinopril being preferred, any of the phosphinylalkanoyl substituted prolines disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,201, and the phosphonamidates disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,971 discussed above.
Other examples of ACE inhibitors that may be employed herein include Beecham""s BRL 36,378 as disclosed in European Patent Application Nos. 80822 and 60668; Chugai""s MC-838 disclosed in C.A. 102:72588v and Jap. J. Pharmacol. 40:373 (1986); Ciba-Geigy""s CGS 14824 (3-([1-ethoxycarbonyl-3-phenyl-(1S)-propyl]amino)-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-oxo-1-(3S)-benzazepine-1 acetic acid HCl) disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 2103614 and CGS 16,617 (3(S)-[[(1S)-5-amino-1-carboxypentyl]amino]-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2-oxo-1H-1-benzazepine-1-ethanoic acid) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,575; cetapril (alacepril, Dainippon) disclosed in Eur. Therap. Res. 39:671 (1986); 40:543 (1986); ramipril (Hoechsst) disclosed in Euro. Patent No. 79-022 and Curr. Ther. Res. 40:74 (1986); Ru 44570 (Hoechst) disclosed in Arzneimittelforschung 34:1254 (1985), cilazapril (Hoffman-LaRoche) disclosed in J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol. 9:39 (1987); R 31-2201 (Hoffman-LaRoche) disclosed in FEBS Lett. 165:201 (1984); lisinopril (Merck), indalapril (delapril) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,051; indolapril (Schering) disclosed in J. Cardiovasc. Pharmacol. 5:643, 655 (1983), spirapril (Schering) disclosed in Acta. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 59 (Supp. 5):173 (1986); perindopril (Servier) disclosed in Eur. J. clin. Pharmacol. 31:519 (1987); quinapril (Warner-Lambert) disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,949 and CI925 (Warner-Lambert) ([3S-[2[R(*)R(*)]]3R(*)]-2-[2-[[1-(ethoxy-carbonyl)-3-phenylpropyl]amino]-1-oxopropyl]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-6,7-dimethoxy-3-isoquinolinecarboxylic acid HCl)disclosed in Pharmacologist 26:243, 266 (1984), WY-44221 (Wyeth) disclosed in J. Med. Chem. 26:394 (1983).
Preferred ACE inhibitors are captopril, fosinopril, enalapril, lisinopril, quinapril, benazepril, fentiapril, ramipril and moexipril.
NEP/ACE inhibitors may also be employed herein in that they possess neutral endopeptidase (NEP) inhibitory activity and angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitory activity. Examples of NEP/ACE inhibitors suitable for use herein include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,362,727, 5,366,973, 5,225,401, 4,722,810, 5,223,516, 4,749,688, 5,552,397, 5,504,080, 5,612,359, 5,525,723, European Patent Application 0599,444, 0481,522, 0599,444, 0595,610, European Patent Application 0534363A2, 534,396 and 534,492, and European Patent Application 0629627A2.
Preferred are those NEP/ACE inhibitors and dosages thereof which are designated as preferred in the above patents/applications which U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference; most preferred are omapatrilat, BMS 189,921 ([S-(R*,R*)]-hexahydro-6-[(2-mercapto-1-oxo-3-phenylpropyl)amino]-2,2-dimethyl-7-oxo-1H-azepine-1-acetic acid (gemopatrilat)) and CGS 30440.
The angiotensin II receptor antagonist (also referred to herein as angiotensin II antagonist or AII antagonist) suitable for use herein includes, but is not limited to, irbesartan, losartan, valsartan, candesartan, telmisartan, tasosartan or eprosartan, with irbesartan, losartan or valsartan being preferred.
A preferred oral dosage form, such as tablets or capsules, will contain the ACE inhibitor or AII antagonist in an amount within the range from abut 0.1 to about 500 mg, preferably from about 5 to about 200 mg and more preferably from about 10 to about 150 mg.
For parenteral administration, the ACE inhibitor, angiotensin II antagonist or NEP/ACE inhibitor will be employed in an amount within the range from about 0.005 mg/kg to about 10 mg/kg and preferably from about 0.01 mg/kg to about 1 mg/kg.
Where a drug is to be administered intravenously, it will be formulated in conventional vehicles, such as distilled water, saline, Ringer""s solution or other conventional carriers.
It will be appreciated that preferred dosages of ACE inhibitor and AII antagonist as well as other antihypertensives disclosed herein will be as set out in the latest edition of the Physician""s Desk Reference (PDR).
Other examples of preferred antihypertensive agents suitable for use herein include omapatrilat (Vanlev(copyright)) amlodipine besylate (Norvasc(copyright)), prazosin HCl (Minipress(copyright)), verapamil, nifedipine, nadolol, diltiazem, felodipine, nisoldipine, isradipine, nicardipine, atenolol, carvedilol, sotalol, terazosin, doxazosin, propranolol, and clonidine HCl (Catapres(copyright)).
Diuretics which may be employed in combination with compounds of formula I include hydrochlorothiazide, torasemide, furosemide, spironolactono, and indapamide.
Antiplatelet agents which may be employed in combination with compounds of formula I of the invention include aspirin, clopidogrel, ticlopidine, dipyridamole, abciximab, tirofiban, eptifibatide, anagrelide, and ifetroban, with clopidogrel and aspirin being preferred.
The antiplatelet drugs may be employed in amounts as indicated in the PDR. Ifetroban may be employed in amounts as set out in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,889.
Antiosteoporosis agents suitable for use herein in combination with the compounds of formula I of the invention include parathyroid hormone or bisphosphonates, such as MK-217 (alendronate) (Fosamax(copyright)). Dosages employed will be as set out in the PDR.
In carrying our the method of the invention, a pharmaceutical composition will be employed containing the compounds of structure I, with or without another therapeutic agent, in association with a pharmaceutical vehicle or diluent. The pharmaceutical composition can be formulated employing conventional solid or liquid vehicles or diluents and pharmaceutical additives of a type appropriate to the mode of desired administration. The compounds can be administered to mammalian species including humans, monkeys, dogs, etc. by an oral route, for example, in the form of tablets, capsules, granules or powders, or they can be administered by a parenteral route in the form of injectable preparations. The dose for adults is preferably between 50 and 2,000 mg per day, which can be administered in a single dose or in the form of individual doses from 1-4 times per day.
A typical capsule for oral administration contains compounds of structure I (250 mg), lactose (75 mg) and magnesium stearate (15 mg). The mixture is passed through a 60 mesh sieve and packed into a No. 1 gelatin capsule.
A typical injectable preparation is produced by aseptically placing 250 mg of compounds of structure I into a vial, aseptically freeze-drying and sealing. For use, the contents of the vial are mixed with 2 mL of physiological saline, to produce an injectable preparation.
The following Examples represent preferred embodiments of the invention.
The following abbreviations are employed in the Examples:
Ph=phenyl
Bn=benzyl
t-Bu=tertiary butyl
Me=methyl
Et=ethyl
TMS=trimethylsilyl
TMSN3=trimethylsilyl azide
TBS=tert-butyldimethylsilyl
FMOC=fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl
Boc=tert-butoxycarbonyl
Cbz=carbobenzyloxy or carbobenzoxy or benzyloxycarbonyl
THF=tetrahydrofuran
Et2O=diethyl ether
hex=hexanes
EtOAc=ethyl acetate
DMF=dimethyl formamide
MeOH=methanol
EtOH=ethanol
i-PrOH=isopropanol
DMSO=dimethyl sulfoxide
DME=1,2 dimethoxyethane
DCE=1,2 dichloroethane
HMPA=hexamethyl phosphoric triamide
HOAc or AcOH=acetic acid
TFA=trifluoroacetic acid
i-Pr2NEt=diisopropylethylamine
Et3N=triethylamine
NMM=N-methyl morpholine
DMAP=4-dimethylaminopyridine
NaBH4=sodium borohydride
NaBH(OAc)3=sodium triacetoxyborohydride
DIBALH=diisobutyl aluminum hydride
LiAlH4=lithium aluminum hydride
n-BuLi=n-butyllithium
Pd/C=palladium on carbon
PtO2=platinum oxide
KOH=potassium hydroxide
NaOH=sodium hydroxide
LiOH=lithium hydroxide
K2CO3=potassium carbonate
NaHCO3=sodium bicarbonate
DBU=1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene
EDC (or EDC.HCl) or EDCI (or EDCI.HCl) or EDAC=3-ethyl-3xe2x80x2-(dimethylamino)propyl-carbodiimide hydrochloride (or 1-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride)
HOBT or HOBT.H2O=1-hydroxybenzotriazole hydrate
HOAT=1-Hydroxy-7-azabenzotriazole
BOP reagent=benzotriazol-1-yloxy-tris(dimethylamino) phosphonium hexafluorophosphate
NaN(TMS)2=sodium hexamethyldisilazide or sodium bis(trimethylsilyl)amide
Ph3P=triphenylphosphine
Pd(OAc)2=Palladium acetate
(Ph3P)4Pdo=tetrakis triphenylphosphine palladium
DEAD=diethyl azodicarboxylate
DIAD=diisopropyl azodicarboxylate
Cbzxe2x80x94-Cl=benzyl chloroformate
CAN=ceric ammonium nitrate
SAX=Strong Anion Exchanger
SCX=Strong Cation Exchanger
Ar=argon
N2=nitrogen
min=minute(s)
h or hr=hour(s)
L=liter
mL=milliliter xcexcL=microliter
g=gram(s)
mg=milligram(s)
mol=moles
mmol=millimole(s)
meq=milliequivalent
RT=room temperature
sat or sat""d=saturated
aq.=aqueous
TLC=thin layer chromatography
HPLC=high performance liquid chromatography
LC/MS=high performance liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry
MS or Mass Spec=mass spectrometry
NMR=nuclear magnetic resonance
NMR spectral data: s=singlet; d=doublet; m=multiplet; br=broad; t=triplet
mp=melting point